Simulator
A simulator is a program used to determine the outcome of battle before it takes place, in essence the program simulates the battle. You enter in info such as: your opponents weapon, armor, and shielding technology levels and all of your opponents defense and ships. Then you enter in the ships that you are planning on sending and it will tell you what the most probable outcome would be. oSim (for iPhone) A tool similar to SpeedSim and DragoSim, but faster and available offline directly on iPhone. This has the advantage that you can use it without wasting internet bandwidth, plus you can save data and settings on your smartphone. It also includes a missile simulator and the possibility to automatically set up technology levels according to ships' classes. Additionally, combat results are generally more accurate that the ones generated by other tools and the app itself is really fast. Homepage: oSim on App Store OgameBlog.com's Missile Simulator A very simple, yet effective missile simulator for Ogame. Homepage: Missile Simulator <- Broken JimmyWest Attack Simulator This is an advanced online Attack Simulator. This tool you can use to see the results of an attack for both the attacker and the defender, before you make the attack in game. You can even easily see stats that tells you what you need to win the attack. Here you can test your attack in different ways without losing any ships. This page even includes a Espionage Report Processor that is connected with the Attack Simulator so you can save time of typing all the ships and defense. The only thing you need to type is your own ships. Homepage: JimmyWest Attack Simulator SpeedSim An accurate and widely-used battle simulator. People use it to calculate if they are likely to win a battle before actually fighting it, how much resources they will plunder and how much debris there will be. SpeedSim is available as a file you download and run on your computer, and it is therefore much faster than DragoSim. It has the option to monitor clipboard, so if you copy an Espionage Report, it will automatically fill in the information about your opponent's fleet, defence, position and resources. Newer versions also include a Interplanetary Missile simulator. Side note: No speedsim update made incorporating Honor Points. Homepage: SpeedSim SpeedSim Online Very similar to SpeedSim (it uses the same calculation engine) - but can be used online like DragoSim. Homepage: SpeedSim Online DragoSim A tool similar to SpeedSim, but available online, not as a download. This has the advantage that you can use it when not playing OGame in your home, without the need to install software; all that is necessary is to browse to the website and fill in (or paste) the fleet sizes, technologies and resources. Additionally, the combat results sometimes vary between SpeedSim and DragoSim, so in some cases it may be advisable to check both. Homepage: DragoSim OGW Interplanetary Missile Simulator This tool simulate the damages done by interplanetary missiles. Homepage: OGW Interplanetary Missile Simulator RakSim A tool used to evaluate the efficiency of Interplanetary Missiles. Works similarly to combat simulators - the user fill in the information about the opponent's defense, both players' technologies, the number of IPMs and ABMs, and the simulator gives the number of defence left. RakSim also has the option to calculate the number of missiles needed to destroy the defence given. The tool is available both online and as a download to use locally. Homepages: RakSim (darksteel) & RakSim (Rakanischu) Interplanetary Missile Simulator On-line Online missile attacking Simulator. It contains: Reading of espionage reports, lost resources calculation, calculation of missiles needed to wipeout enemy defenses and destroy a main target. Homepage: Interplanetary Missile Simulator oSimulate Similar to Speedsim and DragoSim. Homepage: oSimulate Category: Community Category:Tools